Os Candidatos
by cintia-cullen
Summary: Emmett teve a brilhante idéia de entrar na política, infelizmente ele quis levar o resto dos homens da familia junto!
1. Chapter 1

**_Assistindo a palhaçado do horario eleitoral, tive essa idéia!_**  
**_Não está mto bom, mas o que vale é a intenção._**

_

* * *

_

Os candidatos!

**Nome para Urna: **Dr. Cullen** Número: **2560

**Nome Completo: **Carlisle Cullen** Sexo: **Masculino

**Nacionalidade: **Americano ** Estado Civil: **Casado

**Grau de Instrução: **Superior Completo ** Ocupação: **Médico

**Cargo que Concorre: **Deputado Estadual (WN)

* * *

**Nome para Urna: **Emmett C** Número: **1408

**Nome Completo: **Emmett M. Cullen** Sexo: **Masculino

**Nacionalidade: **Americano ** Estado Civil: **Solteiro

**Grau de Instrução: **Ensino Médio ** Ocupação: **Outros

**Cargo que Concorre: **Deputado Estadual (WN)

* * *

**Nome para Urna: Edward Cullen Número: **1819

**Nome Completo: **Edward A. Masen Cullen** Sexo: **Masculino

**Nacionalidade: **Americano ** Estado Civil: **Solteiro

**Grau de Instrução: **Superior Incompleto ** Ocupação: **Músico

**Cargo que Concorre:** Deputado Estadual (WN)

* * *

**Nome para Urna: **Jasper Hale** Número: **2852

**Nome Completo: **Jasper Halle Cullen** Sexo: **Masculino

**Nacionalidade: **Americano ** Estado Civil: **Solteiro

**Grau de Instrução: **Ensino Médio ** Ocupação: **Outros

**Cargo que Concorre:** Senador

**Situação: ** Todos julgados e aprovados para candidatura.

**Esme POV**

É o que Emmett? Como você pode ser tão estúpido? Emmett você é pirado! Emmett eu vou te matar.

Era difícil ver Carlisle tão irritado, mesmo assim eu nunca pensei em vê-lo nesse estado, Emmett argumentava enquanto Edward e Carlisle corriam atrás dele pela casa toda. No sofá eu, Bella, Alice e Rosalie observávamos tudo. Emmett dessa vez disse que iria entrar na corrida política de Forks pensávamos que fosse mais uma das brincadeiras de Emmett. Como mãe eu o conhecia bem Emmett era doido, mas nada faria, ele sabia dos riscos de se expor. Ele sabia que não éramos bem vistos pelos Volturis, e quem negaria um voto aos Cullen? Ninguém e por isso mesmo agora Emmett cavou sua própria sepultura, morto já está só falta Carl e Edward enterrá-lo ele bem que fez por merecer.

- Eu não vejo nada demais nisso tudo. – Alice se manifestou pela primeira vez atraindo a atenção dos dois e aliviando um pouco o coitado de Jasper que não agüentava mais tanta raiva e tensão sobre seus nervos.

- Nada demais Alice, esse energúmeno do seu irmão nos colocou em situação de risco. Nos expos, e ainda por cima vamos agora ter que cumprir com toda a agenda do partido. – Carlisle se dirigia a Alice com uma raiva que eu desconhecia, aquilo era sexy ao extremo. - Alice se ponha na nossa situação.

- Ah papai, você acha que isso interfere em nossa vida de alguma forma? Eu não vejo os Volturis achando ruim. Não, e até vejo os integrantes da guarda que são Americanos cumprir com suas obrigações e escolhendo seus próximos governantes de seu país. – Não dava para saber se Alice estava debochando da situação ou era real.

- Alice, não tem graça. – É deboche, Edward logo confirmou com sua habitual careta quando acha que tudo está errado.

- E agora Emmett o que faremos?

- Vocês acham mesmo que vamos ser eleitos?

- Ah eu votaria no Edward com esse sorriso torto, eu cairia na urna e brigaria para votar mais de uma vez. – Rosalie revirou os olhos para Bella, mas logo se pronunciou.

- Se bem que, Bella tem razão não pensaria duas vezes para votar no Emmett. E se todas as suas promessas forem boas, brigaria pelo direito de votar mais de uma vez. – Rosalie disse maliciosamente.

Onde estava o respeito que meus filhos tinham pelos pais que estavam presentes?

- Rosalie, por favor. Onde está sua educação? - Lhe lancei um olhar que cortaria o mais grosso pedaço de gelo do Alasca.

- Desculpe mamãe.

- Tudo bem, e então o que vocês pensam em fazer a respeito? – Perguntei

- Bem agora vamos até o fim, Emmett nos meteu nisso então ele cuidara de tudo, e espero também que cuide do fracasso dos Cullen nas urnas eleitorais. Entendeu Emmett? – Carlisle disse acidamente para Emmett

- Talvez Jasper pudesse influenciar todos a não votarem em vocês ora. – Me pronunciei pela primeira vez.

- Ah não mamãe, são muitos e meu poder jamais teria tanto alcance assim. Vamos bolar outro plano e assim tentar sair dessa enrascada. – Jasper logo pulou fora do plano, meu plano. Não era bom, mas era uma idéia relativamente boa.

A corrida eleitora é uma corrida pelo poder, toda época de eleição são sempre os mesmos nomes. Candidatos eles nunca desistem, pensando pelo lado bom eu até gostaria que eles levassem a serio e seguissem a carreira política. Talvez os quatro pudessem fazer algo bom pelo país e pelo estado de Washington, mas éramos vampiros.

Imortais, bonitos e nunca envelhecemos e logo na carreira política onde um quer puxar o tapete do outro poderia existir um espírito de porco e logo nos descobrir. Até mesmo Aro poderia nos massacrar por isso, não que eu ache que ele o faria. Bem acredito que ele irá se divertir bastante com este fato curioso sobre nossa família. Apesar de tudo eu via a diversão que isso nos traria.

Antigamente era só a felicidade de Edward ter voltado para Bella e sinceramente isso encheu o saco já. Não dá para ser feliz só com um motivo**. ( N/A: Cansei dessa felicidade vampiresca desse povo)**

A agenda política dos quatro começava a agitar nossa vida. Começou em tirar fotos para os panfletos, camisetas, botons e bandeiras. Alice se animou em criar um figurino sério e sexy a todos os meninos. Carlisle já por si só sexo sobre pernas , Alice não teria trabalho, muito menos com os nossos filhos. Era divertido ver a seção de fotos, Edward com sua habitual carranca, Carlisle sério, imponente... Sexy, Emmett com seu sorriso brincalhão e Jasper um verdadeiro oficial. Jasper depois de ajudar muito em nossa fase contra os recém-nascidos tinha mudado totalmente sua imagem e era essa imagem que ele iria usar a imagem de homem forte e durão.

Mas é claro que estávamos ansiosas era pelo horário eleitoral, nenhum deles nos deixou participar da gravação então era o que mais queríamos ver. Então quando chegou o momento estávamos ambos no sofá a espera do horário obrigatório na TV, Para os humanos o horário é a pior parte que tem para eles felizes são os que têm TV a CABO e fogem da propaganda obrigatória, confesso que não assistimos TV, mas hoje até pipoca para Bella foi providenciado para nós apenas a diversão porque nos cinco minutos seguintes viria a diversão que nem ao menos imaginávamos.

**Horário obrigatório de propaganda eleitoral**

_(Música)_

_**Hey Hey hey!**_

_**Para a saúde e sua educação, vote em quem é Du bom, vote em quem é gostoso. Vote Dr. Cullen o gostosão! **_ - Isso só poderia ser coisa do Emmett, aliás, a voz era dele. Céus! Carlisle iria arrancar a cabeça do próprio filho.

_**Para melhoria na saúde, na educação e no reflorestamento do estado vote em mim**_

**Dr. Cullen número 2560** – Aparecia Carlisle narrando.

**Vote em quem sempre cuidou da sua saúde vote Carlisle, Carlisle Cullen! **

Carlisle estava completamente imóvel no sofá, eu temia por Emmett. Alice se dobrava no sofá rindo enquanto eu tentava dar apoio moral, mas por dentro eu estava me correndo de tanto rir. Logo depois seria a vez de Edward.

_(Música )_

Espera, a música que ele escolheu foi à música de ninar que ele compôs para Bella?

**Você será minha vida e a agora e a única coisa que me incomodaria era perder seu voto! **

**Para deputado vote em quem te entende, em alguém que sabe o que se passa pela sua cabeça!**

**Vote Edward Cullen número 1819**

Nesse momento não só Bella se virou para observar Edward, como todos nós abismados com sua garra. E sua força e porque ele estava pedindo votos, a intenção não era ganhar a eleição.

- O que foi? Eu tenho espírito competitivo, eu me deixei levar pela emoção. – Bella continuava a olhar estranho para ele, é bem todos não fazíamos idéia do por que. Mas sentíamos que logo mais haveria uma DR em nossa casa, mais precisamente no quarto de Edward.

Estávamos a esperar de mais um comercial presumíamos que seria de Jasper aposto que Emmett deixou o dele por ultimo só para fechar com classe como ele mesmo adiantou. Enquanto explicava como seria e qual bloco seria deles no horário eleitoral.

_(Música)_

**Para senador, vote em quem sempre lutou pela vida. Vote no melhor, vote no cavalheiro. Votem em quem é bom de briga! **

**Para senador Jasper Hale número 2852 **– A Imagem de Jasper na TV era de um homem malvado, notava-se que ele não queria fazer aquilo nem amarrado e derepente ele se empolgou

**Vote em quem sabe lutar, vamos acabar com esses...** – E então foi cortado, e ambos ficamos olhando para Jasper que abaixou e balançou a cabeça com uma Alice quicando e rindo muito ao seu lado, ela sabia. Desviando a atenção do que acontecia com Jasper uma música alta surgiu pela sala.

- Minha vez, minha vez! – Emmett pulava e se sentou em frente à TV como uma criança

A quinta sinfonia de Beethoven começava a tocar e um urso gigante surgiu na tela. Bella se engasgou, Alice arregalou os olhos, parecia que seus olhos sairiam. Carlisle estava de boca aberta, Rosalie com uma feição que demonstrava medo. E era bom que ela o tivesse já que Emmett não é um marido para lá de confiável. E então Emmett surgiu na tela.

**Para Deputado vote em quem entende do assunto**

**Vote Emmett Cullen número 1408**

**Contra os ursos corruptos. Vote Emmett, vote certo! – **E então ele chuta a bunda do urso.

_Termina aqui os candidatos pelo partido Vegan! Vote certo, vote contra a matança vote em nossos vegetarianos! _

- Qual a chance de vocês serem eleitos?

- Nenhuma – Disse Jasper. – Não depois disso tudo, graças a Emmett seremos a piada do século no mundo político.

- Graças a deus! - Carlisle se sentia aliviado.

- Acho que nem mesmo os vampiros votariam em nós, já que somos agora uma piada. – Edward disse ainda rindo da própria desgraça.

- É vocês são uma piada, mas cada um de vocês tem 2 votos garantidos. – Eu disse. – O de vocês e o nosso. Como apoio moral é claro, porque jamais votaríamos em vocês.

Explodimos em risadas!

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado! **

**Apesar da brincadeira, não joguem os votos de vocês no lixo. Pensem bem antes de votar! **

**É o seu e o futuro de um país inteiro em suas mãos, mesmo que seja em uma pequena parcela. **

**

* * *

**

**Faça sua parte, vote consciente!**

**REVIEWS!**


	2. Vem gente!

Vamos fazer o marketing / convite para saírem da moitinha e comparecerem a nova fic.

* * *

_Um Crime Perfeito. _

**Resumo:**

O Marido de Isabella fora assassinado!

James Swan o premiê da França foi assassinado de maneira brutal. Sua esposa presenciou o fato, desde então muito abalada, foi parar em uma clinica, meses se passam e nenhum sinal do Assassino. Bella nunca quis falar sobre o assunto, e diz não se lembrar dos fatos e nem do rosto do assassino. Uma nova onda de assassinatos vem ocorrendo. Premiês, Ministros, Gângsters.

Todos são assassinados da mesma forma que marido de Bella, ou pior ela por sua vez está bem e quer recomeçar sua vida, infelizmente o assassino de seu marido não pensa da mesma forma. Bella sofrerá as conseqüências de ter sido tão fiel ao marido, até na hora de sua morte. O assassino quer que ela pague com sua vida, mas será que o Agente do FBI Edward Cullen irá deixar isso acontecer?

**www. fanfiction . net /s/6933060/2**

* * *

**Esperando pelas leitoras =D **


End file.
